All Dolled Up
Synopsis: When Lola meets a kid who is afraid of her due to unknown reasons, Lola is determined to know why and how she can be friends with him. begins in the playground with Lola and Lana playing in the sandbox at the playground. Lola: One more and… castle there! My castle is finally complete! to herself Now the king, queen, and princess can finally have a place to stay. Lana: Incoming attack! toy airplane at Lola’s sandcastle, knocking it down. Lola: at Lana Lana! Look what you did! You got me dirty, and you messed up my castle! Lana: Relax, Lola! You can just make another one. It’s not that hard. Lola: It is if you keep knocking it down like this. Lana: and runs off Come on! Let’s fly somewhere else. Lola: Stupid Lana ruining my castles for- as Lola is about build her castle again, she caches glance of a young boy hiding behind a tree, looking as if he’s spying on her. The kid immediately hides in fear. Huh? What the? gets up, dusts herself off, and walks towards the tree the kid is hiding in. She hears whimpering as she gets closer. Hey! Young boy: AH! Lola: Suspicious What are you doing? Young boy: You! Stay away from me! Lola: What? Young boy: water at her face Lola: AH! Young boy: Come on, Gerald! Let’s run! teddy bear and runs off Lola: What was that for?! I’ll get you for that! Young boy: as he’s running off Lana: Sheesh. What happened to you? Lola: I have no idea! Some kid was spying on me and then he gets all scared and sprays water on me! Lana: Laughing Wow. That’s hilarious. Lola: No, it’s not! I didn’t even do anything to the guy! Lana: Well, that’s society for you. off Lola: glares at the kid who ran off from him. The kid catches a glimpse of her and gives her a glare, though its obviously from fear to Lola heading to the swings Lola: Ugh. Maybe playing on the swings will take my mind off of-... Young boy on the swing Uh oh. Young boy: Lola. His eyes widen and he runs off Here you can take my swing! Just please leave Gerald alone! Lola: Woah! Woah! Woah! I’m not gonna hurt you! Young boy: I’m not falling for it! off Lana: Who was that? Lola: That was the same kid who sprayed me from before. He ran off already. Lana: Oh wow. What did you do him? Lola: Nothing! He’s just scared of me for no reason! Lana: Well I don’t blame him… You are kind of… Lola: Lana angrily What?! Kind of what?! Lana: Uh… never mind! Lola: Well I’m not gonna sit here and do nothing! I’m getting to the bottom of this! Lana: Good luck with that… Lola: up to kid Hi there! Young boy: Leave me alone! Lola: I just want to say hi! Young boy: No! You’re not hurting Gerald this time! Lola: I’m not gonna hurt you or your teddy! I just- Young boy: Get away from me! I just want to be alone from you! Lola: Okay! Okay! I’m sorry. I just want to be friend with you! Young boy: No! You’re just a bully! off Lola: I’ve never met you before! to Lola trying to find the young boy Lola: Hello? Where are you? sees the young boy in a tree Young boy: It’s alright Gerald. The mean girl is gone now. Lola: up tree Hello! Young boy: Screams What are you doing up here? Lola: I just wanted to say hi. Young boy: through hole in tree. The young boy comes out from the bottom and runs off You’ll never get me! Lola: What is wrong with that kid?! branch breaks. Lola screams and lands on her back on the hard ground. Ooooowwww… to Lola sitting alone on seesaw. Lola jumps in an attempt to get the seesaw working. Lola: Ugh. I can’t move on the seesaw if I don’t have another person. Hey Lana! Lana: off, unaware of Lola’s presence Lola: sighs, and then catches a glimpse of the kid walking with his teddy bear in his arms. Lola: Hi! Young boy: (gasps) Lola: No wait! Don’t go! I need a friend to sit on the see-saw with me! Young boy: confused and scared at the same time. You’re just gonna bully me again! Are you? Lola: I don’t even know what you’re talking about! Young boy: You’re going to hurt Gerald again! Lola: No, I won’t! I’m not here to hurt anyone! I just want to be friends with you. Young boy: Hide Gerald! off Lola: Groans I give up! Maybe this kid is weird or something. Rita: Kids! We gotta go now! Lola: sigh Oh well… Rita: What’s wrong? Lola: smiling it off Nothing. It’s just this one young boy was acting scared of me or something. I didn’t even know this guy. Rita: Well, that’s society for you. Lana: That’s what I told her! Lola: again, she catches a glimpse of a boy hiding in some bushes. Lola, quietly, tiptoes towards the bush with the boy. When she looks over it, the boy is seen playing with a group of dolls. Young boy: with his dolls. Holding up a lizard doll. Well, Gerald. I’m not sure about this, but I think I can fix your car. teddy bear. Why thank you, Rick. I knew I can trust you. lizard doll. Not a problem buddy ol’ pal. the two dolls together as if they were hugging each other. Lola: Aww… that’s so adorable. Young boy’s mom: Neil! Where are you? Lola: behind a different bush Eww! This one has dried up berries in it! Neil: I’m coming Mom! out of bush Lola: out and sees teddy bear on the ground. She runs up to grab it and holds it up Hey kid! Neil: around and gasps GERALD! up to Lola and swipes bear from Lola’s hand What did you do to him?! Lola: Nothing! I did nothing! I swear! Neil: at every part of Gerald You… didn’t do anything to Gerald? Lola: No! I don’t know what you’re talking about. I just wanted to give him to you because you forgot him! Neil: …really? Neil’s mom: Neil! Hurry! Neil: confused at Lola, though relived that Gerald is safe Okay, Mom! off Lola: angrily You’re welcome! to Vanzilla Lola’s mind: So, that kid likes playing with dolls, huh? [gets idea I think I know how I can get close with that kid! to a few days later where Lola has brought her doll figures to the park, trying to look for Neil Neil: out teddy bear Alright, Gerald! We’re at the farm now! Let’s see what animals are here! There’s a cow! Some chickens! A cute little piglet! an empty spot on the farm toy set. Neil sighs. No horse. I wish I still has my horse with me. Lola: neighing noise One horse on its way! Neil: screams Lola: Hey! I just brought a horse here for you! Neil: and just stares at Lola You… want to play… with me? Lola: yes! Neil: Well… I… Lola: Look! I don’t know why you’re scared of me! I’ve never met you before! Neil: You made fun of me before! Do you not remember that?! Lola: Made fun of you? I never even met you! Neil: What? You don’t know what I’m talking about? Lola: No! I just want to play with you right now! Neil: at Lola and then awkwardly looks at horse Okay! Look Gerald! There is a horse over here! Lola: neigh Hello! Neil: gasps A talking horse! Lola: Nice to meet you! laughs Neil: Lola a towel Lola: What’s this? Neil: I’m sorry for spraying you with… water. Lola: Oh, it’s OK. Completely forgot about it. I’m just glad you aren’t scared of me for no reason. I’m Lola by the way. Neil: Hi! I’m Neil! This is Gerald! He’s a teddy bear, and he’s my best friend! Lola: So what was with you thinking I pick on you? Neil: Oh… I thought you were someone else. Someone who bullied me. A long time ago… Flashback Neil: narrating I was playing with Gerald in the playground. I don’t have any friends, but Gerald is always there if I’m ever alone. Then, a kid came up to me and laughed at me for playing with Gerald. She called me Weenie Boy and said I was childish for playing with dolls. The girl then proceeded to splash mud in me and Gerald's faces. I ran off to clean up Gerald and I cried so much. Ever since then, I tried hiding Gerald from everyone, because… I’m afraid people will pick on me. I thought you were the same kid who picked on me before. I’m sorry. Lola: up That is so sad! I’m so sorry for you! Neil: It’s okay. Gerald is alright! Lola: Well, if you ever need a friend to play with, you can call me! By the way, what kind of doll is Gerald? I’ve never seen him before. Neil: He’s from Beenie Weenie. I have a whole collection of them back at my home. Lola: Oh, that’s adorable! I have a bunch of these dolls back at my home too! My dad buys me a whole bunch every week. Although, that might just be because I force him to. I’m kind of the most feared in my family. Neil: laughs You’re funny Lola. Uh, Lola. Lola: Yeah? Neil: since we’re friends now, can I come over sometime to play with you? Lola: …Really? Sure! You’re always welcome! Neil: Thank you… and then maybe you can come over to my home some day. Lola: That sounds fun! Lana: Lola! Lola, where are you?! Neil: Who’s that? Lola: Oh, that’s just my twin sister. Over there. Neil: from over the bush. He gasps and curls into a ball Lola: What’s wrong?! Neil: She’s you’re twin sister?! Lola: Yeah… you’ve never seen twin sisters in your life? Neil: No! THAT’S the kids who bullied me! Lola: Who? Lana? Her? Neil: Yeah! The hat, the overalls, that voice! It’s all coming back to me! Lola: You mistook me for her?! We look barely alike. Neil: Well, you are twin sisters. You do look alike. Lola: No we don’t! Whatever… so Lana was picking on you? She wouldn’t do that! Lana’s a really nice person. I mean sure she hates things that are girly or childish and sure, she picks on me all the time but… well… Look, there’s nothing to worry about! I’ll go talk to her myself! Lana: Lola! Lola: Here I am! What is it? Lana: Why did you bring your toy horse with you? Lola: Uh… because I… want to make a castle in my sandbox! Yeah! That’s it! Lana: laugh Funny. That actually reminds me of a kid I used to play with. Lola: Really? Lana: I think his name was… Ned? Neri? Oh! Neil! We called him Weenie Boy all the time. Lola: widen …what? Lana: Yeah. Weenie Beenie was a really funny kid. Always playing with his toys outside and letting us throw him around. (sigh) Good times. gawks Lana: What? Cat got your tongue or something? Lola: Uh… it’s uh… Neil shaking her head at Lola hiding from Lana Nothing! Lana: Huh… anyway, I just wanted to where you disappeared off to. Seriously, you’ve been hiding a lot recently. Lola: Only so… my castles can be safe from you! Lana: Good point… see ya. Lola: to hide with Neil Okay. So maybe Lana did do something to you. Neil: I told you! Lola: Guess this means you don’t want to come over anymore? Neil: No! You’re the only person who wants to be friends with someone like me! I like you so much. I wish there was a way we could play. Lola: Yeah… pauses Wait! What if we disguise you? Neil: Can you really do that? Lola: Sure! You can come over tomorrow and we can play! Neil: Okay! What do I disguise as? Lola: Hmm… out a scarf, hood, and a jacket from a bag and puts them all on Neil, covering up his face Neil: under scarf. Pulls down scarf. Is this all really necessary? Lola: If you want to hide your identity from my family, it is. Neil: It’s really hot in here though. I can’t see. over while trying to walk. A little help. to the next day where Neil is in his disguise and knocks on the door. Lola: Whispers Oh, hi, Neil… or should I say… Nathaniel. Neil: Who’s that? Lola: That’s your disguise name. Remember? Neil: Oh. Lola: You got the dolls? Neil: Oh yeah. Playtime is a go. Rita: her room Is your friend here Lola? Lola: Yes Mom! Lana, Lynn, and Leni Lana: Lola. Who’s your friend? Lynn: Yeah. Lola: Oh. Uh, this is Nathaniel. Neil: muffles Sorry. Hello! Lana: Why is he under all of that clothing? Isn’t he hot? Leni: You want me to take that for you? Lola: NO! … Lola: I mean uh… no thanks, Leni. He’s alright. Lana: at Neil You look familiar. Have I seen you somewhere? Neil: Uh…. No. I’ve never seen you before La- I mean, kid. You are? Lana: …Huh… whatever. Lola: Give Nathaniel some space Lana! I’m sorry. You’ve already met Lana. And this is Lynn and Leni. Lynn: Hey dude. Leni: Hi! Lola: Well now that introductions are over, we should be on our way. Lana: what’s that in his pocket? Lola: Oh that?! I don’t see anything. Must be a lump in his jacket. Lana: No there’s something in there. Lola: Lana! Go away! I’m trying to play with Ne- I mean, Nathaniel! Lana: What were you about to say? Neil: Could you leave us alone please. walks backward and accidentally falls back. His scarf and fall off and his jacket opens, revealing a bunch of Neil’s Beenie Weenie dolls that fall out. Lana gasps and quickly glances at Neil Lana: No way! Weenie Boy?! laughs Neil: blushes Oh no. Lana: I thought I recognized you! You were trying to hide from me. Were you? And what’s this this? You brought your dolls with you?! Oh, this is even better! laughs and Leni, despite trying not to, chuckle with Lana Lola: Lana. I don’t think. Lana: mockingly Aw. Look at that. Weenie Boy has a new friend now. Are you gonna go play with his wittle teddy now? laughs eyes begin to shrink as he listens to everyone mocking him. Suddenly, he starts getting enraged and he swings his arm out and pushes Lana to the ground. Lynn, Lola, and Leni all gasp after the incident. Lana: OW! Neil: Leave me alone you bully! I’ve had it with you! What did Gerald and I ever do to you?! sobs Why do you do this to me? outside Lola: Neil, where are you- Neil: I just can’t be here right now! I’m sorry, Lola! and runs off to his house Lola: NEIL! at Lana I’ll deal with you later! outside Neil wait! and Leni stand in complete shock as Lana gets up Lana: guilty at first but then shakes it off and calmly speaks Sheesh, what a baby. Am I right you two? Leni: Don’t bring us into this. We were only laughing because we thought it was cute. Lynn: Yeah. We didn't mean anything by it. Lana: Wait? You mean you actually like his dolls? Leni and Lynn: Uh… yeah. Lana: Why? It’s- Lynn: The kid’s only a few years old. Why do you care if he plays with dolls so much? Leni: Yeah? pauses Lana: Well… uh… you see... I- I think its dumb! Okay?! upstairs Lynn: Why are you acting like this? Leni: Yeah! This isn’t like you at all. Lana: her arms J-just… he’s weird! I don’t wanna be seen with him! upstairs still holding her arms and having a guilty expression on her Leni: Poor kid. I feel so bad for laughing now. Lynn: Same. Didn’t mean to make him cry… looks from upstairs and closes her eyes sadly. She tries to shrug it off and walks into her room, still feeling upset after the incident. From inside the parents’ room… Rita: You think the kids are causing trouble? I think I heard something… Lynn Sr.: I’m sure they’re just playing rough. Rita: Kids! Can you keep whatever you’re doing down? You might scare away our guest… again. Lynn: I think it’s a bit late to say something now. Meanwhile… Lola: on the door Neil! Open up! Neil: Go away! I’ll just embarrass myself more! Lola: Neil! I’m so sorry for what happened! It was all my fault! I shouldn’t have invited you over to my house! Please come out! We can still play! Just forget about- Neil: Lola! I just can’t! I wanna be alone! Lola: Okay, Neil. If you say so… away from Neil’s house What am I gonna do now? If only I knew someone else who liked playing with toys as much as Neil and I do… Wait! What am I saying?! Of course I do! off to the next day. Lola knocks on the door. Neil’s mom answers the door. Lola: Hi. Is Neil home? Neil’s Mom: Of course he’s home. He’s upstairs. Lola: Oh good I’ve got a surprise for him. Neil’s Mom: Honey! Your friend’s here. off Neil: Friend? gasps Lola! What are you-? Lola: Wait! I want to show you something! Come out guys! Lincoln, and Lucy walk in with a smile on their faces Neil: Ah! You brought more of your family to laugh at me? Lola: Nope! Let me show you something! Actually, you guys show him! pulls out Mr. Coconuts, Lincoln pulls out Bun Bun, and Lucy pulls out Edwin from behind their backs Neil: What’s going on? Lincoln: Lola told us about what happened yesterday. Lucy: We felt bad for you, as we can relate. Luan: So we thought we would bring some of our friends over to you to play with. Lola: What they mean is that they play with toys like you. Luan (in Mr. Coconuts’ voice): Hey! I take great offense to that! Lincoln: Yeah! Bun Bun’s more than just an object. He’s a friend! Lucy: I would never berate Edwin like that! Lola: up to Neil’s ear and whispers Trust me. They take their “friends” just as seriously. Neil: Wow. This is so cool! Luan (as Mr. Coconuts): Well, what are waiting for? I’m all “dolled” up for you! laughs sans Neil groan in annoyance. Neil laughs at Luan’s joke Neil: You’re funny! Luan: See? He gets me! Lucy: Let’s just go. to a scene where the dolls, being held by the kids’ hands, are in a battle scene where the atmosphere is intense and dark Neil (as Gerald): Oh no! The giant moose is coming our way! Our beloved food supply shall be eaten! Lincoln: Not if Bun Bun has anything to say about it! Sick him! pulls out a mini foam dart gun and starts shooting at the giant moose Luan (as Mr. Coconuts): a baseball bat Say hello to my cousin from the lumberyard! giant moose with bat Lucy: Edwin summons the bats to attack it throws a bunch of sticker bats on the moose Neil (as Gerald): Oh look! The moose is going down! Lola: Go Uni Go! unicorn horn flashes a light, pretending it’s a laser walks by Neil’s house and hears laughter from inside. She goes up and looks inside. She has a frown on her face. Lola while playing and laughing catches Lana peeking through the window, who then ducks down too late Lola: Lana? Lana: Uh… I was just uh- playing the mud. You know, like a tough girl like me should be! Lola: What do you want?! Haven’t you done enough damage?! Lana: What are you and the others playing with Ween- Lola: If you call Neil that ONE MORE TIME-! Lana: OK! Neil. Why though? Lola: It’s because unlike you, I actually care about Neil. I can’t believe how monstrous you’ve been acting towards the kid. Lana: It’s nothing! It’s just that Neil is the one who bugs me! Lola: Bugs you?! Last time I checked, Neil was the victim! You were the monster! Lana: Well… I… Lola: Is there something you want to tell me? Lana: running off It’s nothing! appears in front of Lana Lola: Oh no you’re not! tries running the other direction Lola: I said, you’re not going anywhere! tries running the other direction Lola: I could do this all day… Lana: finally gives in Fine! You wanna know the truth! It’s because I’m jealous of him! Lola: What? Lana: You think I don’t want to have as much fun as you guys are having right now? The truth is… I really like Neil’s dolls. Lola: What?! Why would you bully him then?! Lana: It’s because I can’t be seen playing with dolls, even though I really want to. I’m supposed to be Lana Loud, the queen of risks. The master of danger. The roughest girl on the block. Not a kid who plays with baby dolls. I just feel like I can’t play with dolls with my rough nature. Lola: So you think hurting Neil with his dolls is gonna make you feel better? Lana: It’s the only way I can feel like I’m still the tough girl I’ve been seen as. I thought it would fix my own insecurities. The only way to get over what you have to give up to keep your personality safe is to laugh about it. It know it’s wrong, but it was something I felt like I had to do. I’m sorry. I really do wish I could play with dolls. Seeing Neil play with them while I can’t I guess just makes me feel bad about myself. He can have all the fun he wants while I can’t. So yeah, there! I said it! I’m just a stubborn baby jealous of Neil! Go ahead. Say it! I’m an awful person! up, feeling devastated by her behavior Lola: Lana, I understand now.You don’t have to feel this way. Playing with dolls doesn’t make you immature. It doesn’t matter what you’re into. You’re still the rough little tomboy we’ll always love no matter what. You don’t have to do all this or give up anything. Lana: Really? Lola: Mhm. But I think there’s another person you should apologize too. Neil: out Hi… Lana: Ah! Why- Lola: Oh, Neil heard everything you said. Lana: sadly …Neil. I’m really sorry for the way I’ve acted to you before! I was just being stubborn! The truth is I really think you playing with dolls is fun. I just thought it would make me immature. You playing with doll, having the time of your life, not caring what people think about you, while I’m worrying about my rough nature all the time, made me feel bad about myself, but that’s no excuse to hurt you like this! I’m so sorry. You’re a really cool kid Neil. I was just being a blind idiot. If you don’t want to forgive me, I’ll completely understand. I’ll just be on my wa- hands Lana a lizard doll Lana: What’s this? Neil: It’s a lizard. Her names Catherine. You look like you need a friend. Lana: You’re giving this to me? Neil: Of course! Wanna be friends? Lana: up and hugs Neil Thank you… Lola, Lincoln, Luan, and Lucy: Awww. Lana: I promise I’ll never make fun of you ever again, pal. Neil: Thanks! Come on! We still got some time left. Lola: Ok! kids all run back inside and continue fighting the giant moose from earlier Neil (as Gerald): Alright guys, we got the moose distracted! Now hit him with all you got! Let’s combine our powers! six hold their dolls together and unleash a giant beam at the moose. The moose explodes and is sent flying off. Neil (as Gerald): We did it! All: YAY! THE END Trivia * One thing I wanted to do was show Lana as an inperfect character while also giving her some good character devleopment. I thought a story like this would make sense for someone so about being tough and tomboyish like Lana. I also wanted to do a bonding story with Lola with someone her age. * The biggest inspiration for this was the iCarly episode, IDate a Bad Boy, where the main character, Carly, dates a boy who reveals to have an obsession with collecting dolls. The episode, to me, was pretty bad, having an inconsistent plot, making characters seem very shallow, and an unsatisfying ending. I wanted to do a plot where a kid has an obsession with collecting dolls correctly and try to do my own take on it. Is it better? That's for you to decide. * Do you want to see more of the new character, Neil? If so, tell me in the comments. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lola Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions